lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Cambio delle regole
è il nono episodio della Quarta stagione di Lost, e il 81esimo dell'intera serie. Il campo di Locke viene preso d'assalto mentre sulla spiaggia Jack deve identificare un corpo arrivato dal mare. Trama Sulla spiaggia sulla spiaggia]] Kate, sulla spiaggia, si sta lavando. Jack passa poco distante, i due si sorridono e Jack prosegue verso la sua tenda tenendosi la schiena. Poco dopo Kate entra nella tenda di Jack nel momento in cui l’uomo sta ingerendo delle pastiglie. Kate gli chiede di cosa si tratti e Jack risponde che sono antibiotici per il suo mal di stomaco. La ragazza chiede a Jack perché Desmond e Sayid non siano ancora tornati dal cargo ma questi la rassicura dicendo di essere certo che presto loro lasceranno l’isola. In quel momento i due sentono Vincent abbaiare e Bernard chiedere aiuto. Jack, Kate e tutti gli altri corrono in direzione delle grida ed osservano un corpo ormai a riva. Dopo aver recuperato il corpo dalle onde Daniel spiega ai compagni che si tratta del cadavere di Ray, il dottore del cargo: l’uomo ha la gola tagliata. Jack sentenzia che l’uomo è stato sgozzato. Daniel e Charlotte spiegano di non sapere nulla di quella morte ed aggiungono che l’ultima volta che hanno visto Ray, sulla Kahana, l’uomo era vivo. Quando Jack chiede a Daniel quando sia stata quella volta Daniel spiega che “il quando” è un concetto relativo. Juliet chiede a Daniel se abbia aggiustato il telefono satellitare. Daniel risponde di avere delle difficoltà a trovare il materiale per le riparazioni: Kate lo conduce allora ad esaminare quello che loro hanno recuperato dal relitto dell’aereo per vedere se possa trovare qualcosa di utile. Jack chiede a Bernard se può parlargli per un secondo. Daniel è riuscito a trasformare il satellitare guasto in uno strumento per inviare segnali morse. L’uomo, circondato dai suoi compagni, usa lo strumento per chiedere ai suoi compagni sulla Kahana cosa sia successo al dottor Ray. L’uomo ascolta poi con attenzione la risposta che arriva poco dopo. Daniel comunica agli altri che i suoi compagni non hanno risposto su Ray ma hanno assicurato che Sayid e Desmond torneranno sull’isola l’indomani con l’elicottero. Bernard interviene ed afferma con sicurezza che l’uomo sta mentendo perché il messaggio dal cargo chiedeva di che cosa lui stesse parlando visto che il dottore stava bene. Daniel, imbarazzato, non sa cosa rispondere. Jack si scaglia su Daniel e gli chiede se lui ed i suoi compagni abbiano mai avuto intenzione di salvarli e portarli via dall’isola. Daniel, in difficoltà, risponde negativamente. In quel momento Jack è colto da una fitta all’addome e si allontana tenendosi il fianco. Alle baracche Al Villaggio degli Altri Sawyer, Locke e Hurley stanno giocando a Risiko. Poco lontano, intanto, Alex è stata catturata e bendata e viene spinta avanti da cinque uomini in tuta mimetica: gli uomini sono condotti da Keamy. I sei si trovano di fronte alla barriera sonica: Keamy fa inginocchiare Alex di fronte al tastierino numerico posto su uno dei pali e le ordina di inserire il codice per disattivare la barriera. La ragazza, piangendo, dice che fra i superstiti c'è un bambino e chiede agli uomini di non fargli del male. Keamy le punta una pistola alla nuca: Alex, allora, inserisce il codice 1623 e disattiva la barriera. In quel momento il telefono nella casa in cui John, Hurley e Sawyer stanno giocando comincia a squillare. Locke risponde al telefono ed una voce registrata ripete più volte "Codice 14J". Locke e Sawyer raggiungono Ben, che sta suonando il pianoforte in una delle case vicine. John chiede a Ben cosa sia il codice 14J. Ben, agitato, gli chiede dove abbia sentito quel codice: John gli spiega. Ben estrae un fucile da caccia dal sedile del pianoforte e lo consegna a Sawyer, poi si dirige verso la sua casa dicendo ai compagni che dovranno barricarsi dentro. Quando Locke gli chiede cosa stia succedendo Ben ribatte che “loro” sono arrivati. Mentre si dirigono verso la casa di Ben l’uomo spiega ai due compagni che il Codice 14J viene attivato quando qualcuno preme il pulsante segreto di sicurezza, uno strumento uno dai suoi compagni per avvisare che qualcuno di loro è stato fatto prigioniero. Sawyer si dirige verso le altre case per andare a recuperare Alex, Karl e Danielle ma Ben gli dice che li ha fatti andare via dal villaggio. Sawyer allora si allontana per andare a recuperare Claire. Locke fa per seguirlo ma Ben gli dice che lui deve assolutamente sopravvivere a quello che sta per accadere ed il modo migliore per riuscirci è quello di stargli vicino perché a lui gli invasori non potranno fare nulla. chiama Claire]] viene distrutta da un colpo di bazooka]] Nella casa di Ben, intanto, Ben e Locke ammassano tavoli e librerie davanti alla porta di ingresso. Hurley, sopraggiunto in quel momento con Aaron in braccio, chiede ai due uomini cosa stia succedendo. Locke gli dice di stare lontano dalla finestra. Hurley chiede a Ben come farà Sawyer ad entrare in casa con quella catasta davanti alla porta: l’uomo, freddamente, risponde che Sawyer non entrerà. Nel frattempo Sawyer si dirige verso la casa di Claire: nel tragitto incontra uno dei suoi compagni sopravvissuti ma, prima di potergli spiegare la situazione, l’uomo viene colpito da un proiettile proveniente dalla giungla circostante. Sawyer cerca di impedire ad altre persone di uscire dalle loro case ma un altro uomo ed una donna cadono sotto il fuoco incrociato circostante. Sawyer corre verso la casa di Claire, riparandosi il più possibile nel tragitto. Appena prima che riesca a raggiungere la casa della ragazza, però, uno dei militari nella foresta spara un colpo di bazooka contro la casa facendola esplodere. Sawyer, scagliato a terra, grida disperato il nome di Claire. thumb|right|[[Claire viene soccorsa da Sawyer dopo che la sua casa è stata distrutta]] John chiede a Ben cosa stia succedendo: l’uomo ribatte che quei militari stanno cercando di spaventarlo per indurlo alla resa. Hurley, intanto, nota la casa di Claire distrutta. John gli ripete di star lontano dalla finestra e gli dice di portare Aaron nella camera sul retro. John chiede a Ben perché prima abbia detto che è necessario che lui sopravviva a quell’attacco: Ben gli spiega che ha bisogno del suo aiuto per ritrovare è Jacob. John ribatte che lui non sa ritrovare la capanna di Jacob ma Ben gli spiega che sarà Hurley a portarli lì. Nel frattempo, all’esterno, il fuoco cessa improvvisamente. Sawyer si precipita fra le macerie della casa e cerca disperatamente Claire: trovatala ed accortosi che la ragazza è viva, Sawyer la prende in braccio e corre verso la casa di Ben. Hurley vede Sawyer arrivare e lo sente gridare di aprire la porta: il ragazzo corre quindi nella stanza accanto e comincia a smontare la catasta che John e Ben hanno costruito di fronte alla porta di ingresso. Hurley afferra allora uno sgabello e rompe una finestra: Sawyer passa Claire nelle mani di Hurley e poi entra nella stanza. John chiude le tende della finestra. Sawyer, Ben e John si armano. In quel momento il campanello della porta suona: i tre uomini si guardano perplessi. Malgrado Ben consigli loro di non farlo John e Sawyer smontano la catasta ed aprono di colpo la porta: sulla soglia c’è Miles con una radio in mano. L’uomo viene trascinato in casa mentre la porta viene chiusa alle sue spalle. Sawyer chiede a Miles chi lo abbia liberato: Miles, mostrando la ricetrasmittente, spiega che il commando di militari che lo ha liberato, là fuori, vuole parlar loro. Miles spiega al gruppo che i sei uomini là fuori fanno parte di un gruppo di militari mercenari che sono venuti per catturare a prendere in scorta Benjamin Linus: l’uomo poi aggiunge che quegli uomini hanno preso Alex in ostaggio. Ben, stupito, afferra la ricetrasmittente e si mette in contatto con Martin Keamy, il capo del commando. Keamy e Ben si presentano e Keamy chiede a Ben di affacciarsi alla finestra ad est. Ben si affaccia alla finestra e vede l’uomo in piedi, poco distante. Keamy dice a Ben di uscire dalla casa con le mani alzate e di consegnarsi loro: se Ben farà quanto richiesto lui gli promette che a nessuno della casa verrà fatto del male. Ben ribatte che entrambi sanno perfettamente che se lui si arrenderà tutte le persone sull’Isola verranno uccise. Keamy allora fischia ed uno dei suoi uomini sospinge Alex fuori dalla giungla e la fa inginocchiare ai suoi piedi. thumb|left|[[Keamy minaccia di uccidere Alex]] Martin dice a Ben che se non uscirà dalla casa lui ucciderà sua figlia. Ben, teso, rifiuta la richiesta e propone a Keamy una controfferta: lui ed i suoi uomini devono girarsi, tornare all’elicottero e dimenticarsi dell'Isola. Keamy passa la radio ad Alex e le dice di salutare suo padre: la ragazza, in lacrime, dice a Ben che quegli uomini fanno sul serio e che hanno già ucciso Karl e sua madre. Ben ribatte che tutto è sotto controllo e tutto finirà bene. Keamy dice a Ben che ha dieci secondi per uscire ed arrendersi o lui sparerà ad Alex. Mentre Keamy inizia il conto alla rovescia, Ben afferma che Alex non è sua figlia e non significa niente per lui: lui molti anni addietro ha sottratto la bambina ad una donna pazza e quindi Alex è solo una pedina, niente di più. Ben conclude dicendo che non uscirà dalla casa. Keamy, allora, spara in testa ad Alex: la ragazza cade a terra morta. Ben, sconvolto, osserva la scena dalla finestra in preda allo shock. ]] Mentre John e Sawyer decidono sul da farsi, Ben, con lo sguardo fisso e completamente sconvolto, rimane immobile e soggiunge che “lui” ha cambiato le regole. Poi, come in preda ad improvvisa risolutezza, Ben si dirige verso una libreria, la fa ruotare e, prima che gli altri possano raggiungerlo, entra nella stanza segreta e si chiude dentro. All’interno Ben sposta alcune giacche appese lungo una parete ed apre una porta segreta sul cui architrave sono segnati dei geroglifici: Ben entra all’interno della stanza. Dopo un po' di tempo, mentre Claire raggiunge il gruppo in soggiorno, Ben esce dalla stanza segreta tutto ricoperto di fuliggine nera: incurante delle domande di Sawyer riguardo a cosa abbia fatto l’uomo ordina a tutti di aspettare il comando e poi di uscire dalla casa e correre verso gli alberi. thumb|left|L'attacco del [[Mostro]] Improvvisamente un rimbombo invade la stanza che comincia a tremare. Affacciatisi alla finestra i sopravvissuti osservano il Mostro entrare nel villaggio e scagliarsi contro i mercenari nascosti fra gli alberi. Uscito all’esterno il gruppo osserva il mostro attaccare il commando che inutilmente tenta di difendersi. Hurley chiede a Ben se sia stato lui a chiamare il Mostro ma Ben non risponde. L’uomo dice ai compagni di correre via: si ritroveranno al ruscello. Quando John gli chiede cosa lui abbia intenzione di fare Ben risponde che vuole andare a dire addio a sua figlia. Avvicinatosi poi alla ragazza, incurante del Mostro che fa strage degli uomini nella foresta alle sue spalle, Ben piange sul corpo di Alex e la bacia con affetto. Ben raggiunge gli altri. Locke dice a Ben che gli spiace per sua figlia. L’uomo però aggiunge che Ben non è stato sincero con lui perché gli aveva detto di non sapere nulla sul Mostro: Ben ribatte che potrà chiedere tutto a Jacob. Sawyer, visibilmente contrariato, dice a John ed a Ben che lui non andrà con loro e che, assieme a Claire, Aaron, Miles e Hurley tornerà alla spiaggia. John punta la pistola addosso a Sawyer e gli dice che Hurley andrà con loro in cerca di Jacob perché il ragazzo sa dove si trova la capanna di Jacob. Sawyer si oppone e punta a sua volta la pistola contro John. Hurley allora interviene e dice a Sawyer ed a Locke di abbassare le pistole: lui andrà con Ben e John. I due gruppi allora si separano: uno diretto alla spiaggia, l’altro alla Cascina di Jacob. Flashforward thumb|right|[[Ben si risveglia nel deserto del Sahara]] Ben, con indosso una giacca a vento della Stazione Orchidea della Dharma, si risveglia improvvisamente nel deserto del Sahara. L’uomo si guarda in giro confuso e spaventato e scopre di essere ferito al braccio destro. Mentre si riprende Ben si sente male e vomita. Pochi istanti dopo due beduini a cavallo compaiono da dietro un’altura e gli puntano contro i fucili. Ben, alzando le mani, chiede ai due uomini se parlino inglese. Quando non riceve alcuna risposta Ben parla ai due uomini in arabo ma loro continuano a discutere fra di loro ed a non rispondergli. Uno dei beduini scende da cavallo, gli toglie la giacca e lo perquisisce: l’uomo trova un randello estraibile nella tasca di Ben. Ben fingendo, indifferenza, mostra l’arma all’uomo a cavallo poi colpisce al volto il beduino alle sue spalle e spara al beduino a cavallo con l’arma dell’uomo appena colpito. Quando questi gli chiede pietà Ben lo colpisce nuovamente con il randello mettendolo al tappeto. Poi, dopo essersi fasciato la ferita, sale cavallo e galoppa via. Ben raggiunge Tozeur, in Tunisia, e si reca alla reception di un hotel. L'impiegata al banco gli chiede se quella sia la prima volta che lui si trova in Tunisia. Ben risponde negativamente ma aggiunge che è passato parecchio tempo dall’ultima volta in cui è venuto. Poi, mostrando un passaporto, Ben si presenta come Dean Moriarty e chiede una stanza sottolineando che la ragazza deve sapere che lui è un ospite privilegiato. La ragazza consulta un registro e poi fissa Ben a bocca aperta: poi la donna aggiunge che la camera è pronta. Ben chiede poi alla ragazza della reception che giorno sia: la donna risponde che è il 24 Ottobre. Ben domanda se l'anno sia il 2005 e l’impiegata, sorpresa, risponde affermativamente. Mentre sta per salire le scale per andare nella sua stanza Ben scorge Sayid in una delle televisioni: l’uomo, vestito a lutto e circondato da molte persone, guarda verso le telecamere e dice che vuole soltanto seppellire sua moglie in pace. Qualche giorno dopo in Iraq, nella città di Tikrit, si sta svolgendo un funerale per le strade della città. Una delle persone che precede la bara ha in mano una foto di Nadia. Ben arriva in quel momento guidando un SUV con la scritta "Stampa": l’uomo entra in un palazzo e sale sul tetto. Tirata fuori dalla borsa una macchina fotografica e un teleobiettivo Ben scatta delle fotografie ad un uomo che osserva il funerale appoggiato all’angolo di una strada. Poi, abbassando lo sguardo, Ben fotografa Sayid che sta trasportando la bara: Sayid si accorge della foto. Ben, spaventato, corre giù dal tetto e corre in strada ma viene attaccato e buttato a terra da Sayid che pensa lui sia un paparazzo. Sayid, incredulo, osserva Ben e gli chiede come li abbia fatto a lasciare l’Isola. Ben dice di aver lasciato l'isola con la barca di Desmond, l’Elizabeth, sbarcando poi alle Fiji dove ha noleggiato un aereo. Ben spiega poi a Sayid il motivo della sua presenza lì: vuole trovare l'uomo che ha ucciso Nadia a Los Angeles. Ben dice a Sayid che quell’uomo si chiama Ishmael Bakir ed è stato ingaggiato da Charles Widmore. Ben mostra poi una foto di Ishmael, scattata cinque giorni prima, che lo ritrae alla guida di un camion a tre isolati dall'incrocio tra La Brea e Santa Monica, a Los Angeles, il luogo di Nadia è stata assassinata. Quando Sayid chiede a Ben perché Widmore abbia fatta uccidere Nadia Ben risponde di non saperlo. thumb|left|[[Sayid uccide Ishmael Bakir a sangue freddo]] Il giorno seguente Ben è in un bar e sta pedinando Ishmael Bakir. Quando l’uomo si alza dal suo posto Ben lo insegue in mezzo ad un mercato. Quando Ben sbuca in un vicolo isolato Ishmael lo sorprende alle spalle e gli punta una pistola alla schiena chiedendogli chi lui sia e perché lo stia seguendo. Ben si presenta con il suo vero nome e dice ad Ishmael che deve portare un suo messaggio a Widmore. Prima che possa continuare a parlare, però, Sayid sbuca nel vicolo e spara nella schiena a Ishmael, uccidendolo sul colpo. Ben osserva Sayid sparare ripetutamente al corpo e gli dice che è necessario che lui eviti che il suo dolore divenga rabbia. Ben dice a Sayid che ora le loro strade si separeranno perché quella è la sua guerra personale e Sayid non c’entra nulla. Sayid, affranto, ribatte che quegli uomini hanno ucciso Nadia, la donna che lui aveva a lungo cercato ed amato, quindi quella è anche la sua guerra. L’uomo, deciso, chiede a Ben chi sia il prossimo. Ben dice allora a Sayid che lo contatterà lui. Poi si allontana sorridendo. Ben scende da un taxi, a Londra, di fronte ad un elegante albergo. L’uomo entra nella hall ed informa l’usciere che sta andando a trovare i signori Kendrick nel loro appartamento. L’uomo gli fa notare che sia un’ora insolita per le visite, essendo piena notte, ma Ben ribatte che i suoi ospiti lo attendono. L’usciere lo lascia passare e Ben stringe nervosamente il manganello estraibile che nasconde in mano. Entrato nell’ascensore Ben inserisce una chiave nell’ascensore e la cabina sale fino all’ultimo piano, indicato come il piano dove si trova una suite. Ben entra in una stanza da letto buia e sveglia Charles Widmore. Ben chiede all'uomo da quando egli abbia iniziato a dormire con una bottiglia di scotch sul comodino e Widmore risponde che è da quando sono cominciati gli incubi. Charles chiede a Ben se sia venuto ad ucciderlo ma Ben risponde che entrambi sanno bene che non può farlo. Ben accusa Charles di aver ucciso sua figlia e di aver cambiato le Regole. I due uomini iniziano a discutere su chi sia responsabile per quella morte. Ben giura che ucciderà la figlia di Widmore, Penelope, per procurargli lo stesso dolore che lui gli ha inflitto. Charles allora dice a Ben che tutto quello che lui ha glielo ha stato rubato e sostiene che Ben non riuscirà mai a trovare sua figlia e che l'isola è sempre stata sua e la riavrà. Ben soggiunge allora che non riuscirà mai a trovarla. Poi l’uomo esce dalla stanza. Curiosità Generale *In questo episodio non sono presenti scene sulla Kahana. * Il logo DHARMA su parka di Ben è quello della stazione Orchidea. **Sul parka di Ben è presente il nome "Halliwax". **Gli ottagoni appaiono in modo diverso rispetto agli altri loghi DHARMA sul parka, ma lo stesso logo è visibile sul file del protocollo secondario di Keamy con gli esagrammi corretti, quindi è probabile che la giacca sia stata un errore di scena. ("Ricerca febbrile") * Ben parla sia in arabo che in turco. Lui chiede al beduino se loro conoscessero qualcuna di quelle lingue. * Sebbene Ben chieda ai beduini se parlassero turco, non è una lingua parlata dai beduini, né è collegata alla lingua araba. * Il servizio televisivo che parla di Sayid dice: "Egli è un figlio dell'Iraq e tralasciando le ragioni terribili che hanno condotto al suo ritorno, Sayid Jarrah, uno dei membri dei sei dell'Oceanic, è ritornato a Baghdad dopo la morte di sua moglie. Sayid Jarrah e sua moglie provengono da Tikrit.". * Uno dei beduini nota che Ben non ha lasciato nessuna traccia nel deserto. L'altro beduino risponde: "Da dove è venuto? Dal cielo?". * La scatola di pillole aperta da Jack è di Amoxicillina, un antibiotico. * Il flashforward di Ben è ambientato nell'ottobre 2005, un anno e un mese dopo l'incidente aereo. * I simboli sulla porta segreta di Ben sono geroglifici. * Il nome completo di Keamy è Martin Christopher Keamy. * I mercenari indossano delle uniformi MultiCam, un avanzato schema mimetico sviluppato dall'esercito degli Stati Uniti e Crye Precision, una compagnia statunitense. * Il passaporto che Ben utilizza in Tunisia è canadese, come si può vedere sul fronte quando apre il passaporto (Canada è parzialmente visibile) ed il fatto che ci sono delle foglie d'acero impresse sul documento quando è aperto. * La fotocamera utilizzata da Ben a Tikrit è una Nikon D100, sebbene il logo Nikon (sopra l'obiettivo) sia stato sostituito con un motivo casuale. * L'obiettivo utilizzato sulla Nikon D100 è un obiettivo zoom Nikon 80-400 con teleobiettivo. * Charles Widmore sta dormendo con una bottiglia di MacCutcheon sul comodino accanto al letto. * Questo è il primo episodio da "Pessimi affari" in cui Hurley dice coso, il suo tormentone, che segna una pausa di quattro episodi della battuta, la più lunga nella storia della serie. * Questo è il primo episodio ad avere un flashforward dal punto di vista di qualcuno che non era sull'aereo, ed il primo di due dalla prospettiva di uno non dei sei dell'Oceanic, il secondo sarà Sawyer nell'episodio "LaFleur". * Nel penultimo episodio della serie, "Quello per cui sono morti", Ben rivela che il mostro in realtà stava evocando lui piuttosto che il contrario. * Quando Sawyer salva Claire dalle macerie lei lo chiama Charlie. Note di produzione * Jin e Sun appaiono senza parlare. * Le tre maglie rosse uccise nell'attacco sono state interpretate da Sean Douglas Hoban (come Doug), Jim Mazzarella (come Jerome) e Dakota L. (come una sopravvissuta senza nome). * Questa è la prima volta che Lost torna da una pausa senza un episodio di ricapitolazione. * Questo è stato il primo episodio di Lost girato al di fuori degli Stati Uniti. La scena londinese tra Ben e Charles Widmore è stata girata a Londra a causa di Alan Dale che doveva esibirsi sul palco nella produzione West End di Spamalot durante le riprese del secondo blocco della Stagione 4. La successiva occasione è accaduta nell'episodio "Casa dolce casa, seconda e terza parte". Entrambe le scene sono state girate durante lo stesso viaggio dalla troupe del film. * Il grido di Aaron dopo che John ha rassicurato Sawyer che non farà del male ad Hurley è lo stesso clip audio utilizzato nella scheda audio di Mad Money di Jim Cramer. * Questo è l'unico episodio della quarta stagione che non ha una versione migliorata. * In questo episodio appare Omar, ma non è interpretato dal consueto Anthony Azizi. Errori * Jack dice a Kate che Sayid lo aveva informato che il motore del cargo era inattivo. Il telefono satellitare del campo si era rotto prima che Sayid apprendesse questa informazione, quindi non avrebbe potuto comunicarlo a loro. * In questo episodio c'è una camicia attaccata che nasconde la porta geroglifica, piuttosto che gli scaffali di stoccaggio mostrati nella stessa posizione nell'episodio "L'economista". * Quando Ben appare per la prima volta nel deserto, appare di schiena su di un terreno incrinato. Nell'inquadratura successiva viene mostrato sollevarsi da una superficie completamente sabbiosa. * Molte delle scritture arabe (comprese le notizie trasmesse e le indicazioni in Tunisia e Iraq) sono errate. Le lettere non sono collegate come dovrebbero essere (cioè come se non formassero parole). E anche se fossero collegate, molte di loro ancora non formerebbero parole sensate. Il nome di Sayid, ad esempio, è scritto come: س ي د ج ا ر ه che si leggerebbe سيد جاره (Sayyid Jareh) quando è unito. Non è così che si pronunciasse il nome di Sayid (سعيد جراح). * Nell'episodio "L'economista" il soffitto del piccolo corridoio tra lo scaffale e la stanza segreta di Ben non mostrava segni di un varco in cui la porta si abbassava impedendo a Sawyer di passare per seguire Ben. * Quando Ben parla al concierge, la porta principale è aperta. Nell'inquadratura successiva mentre entra nell'ascensore la porta è chiusa. * Quando corre lungo la recinzione, poco prima che la casa di Claire venga fatta esplodere, la griglia cui Sawyer si nasconde cambia da verticale a sdraiata su un fianco. * L'addetto alla reception indossa l'Hijab (coperta della testa indossata dalle donne musulmane). L'Hijab è illegale in Tunisia. * L'accento dei beduini non è chiaramente tunisino. * C'è della traccia di sangue sulla maglietta della vittima bionda prima che venga uccisa. * Quando Ben prende la serratura dell'ascensore, usa le prese progettate per le serrature protette, ma il lucchetto è chiaramente un lucchetto a spillo o un wafer. * La fotocamera che Ben ha usato per fotografare Sayid è una Nikon D100, ma il display del mirino non è chiaramente della fotocamera Nikon. * Il suono e la grafica di Ben che suona "Preludio in C-Sharp Minor" non sono sincronizzati. Tematiche ricorrenti * Il dottore del cargo viene ucciso. (Morte) * Viene inquadrato l'occhio di Ben quando si risveglia nel deserto della Tunisia. * Ben chiude gli occhi di Alex. * Ben si riferisce ad Alex definendola una pedina. * Hurley, Locke, e Sawyer giocano a Risiko!. * Hurley dice "Moriremo tutti!", riferendosi però alla partita di Risiko!. * Ben dice: "Ha cambiato le regole." * Alex viene presa come ostaggio. (Prigionia) * Ben ha un fucile a pompa nascosto nella sedia del piano. * Il codice d'allarme inserito da Alex per disattivare il recinto è' 1623. * Alex viene uccisa, come le tre maglie rosse, dai mercenari del cargo. (Morte) * La casa di Claire esplode, ma lei sopravvive. * Durante la scena finale c'è un'ombra sulle facce di Widmore e Ben. * Ben avverte Sawyer che non c'è tempo per andare a prendere Claire, ma Sawyer dice di fare in tempo. (Tempo). * Quando Ben cerca di mentire dicendo che Alex non significa niente per lui e come risultato Alex viene uccisa. * Ben mente a Sayid su come abbia lasciato l'isola. (Truffe e inganni) * Sayid dice di aver cercato Nadia per 8 anni. * Ben raggira Sayid per farlo lavorare per lui come killer. * Ben dice che vedrà "Mr. and Mrs. Kendrick in 4E". (Truffe e inganni) (Numeri) * Daniel confessa che non è mai stata loro intenzione allontanarli dall'isola. (Truffe e inganni) * Quando Keamy effettua il conto alla rovescia da 10 si ferma dopo l'8. (Numeri) * Ben ritiene che Widmore sia responsabile dell'omicidio di Alex, che considera sua figlia, e promette di uccidere Penny, la figlia di Widmore. (Problemi familiari) (Vita e morte) * Widmore dice a Ben che non troverà Penelope e Ben dice a Widmore che non troverà l'isola. (Segreti) * Sayid decide di lavorare per Ben per vendicare la morte di Nadia. (Vendetta) * Quando Ben chiede a Widmore quando abbia iniziato a dormire con una bottiglia di scotch accanto al letto, lui risponde: "quando sono iniziati gli incubi". (Sogni) * Martin Keamy prestò servizio nei Marine degli Stati Uniti dal 1996 al 2001, esattamente nello stesso tempo e della stessa durata in cui Desmond Hume prestò servizio nel Royal Scots Regiment. Entrambi gli uomini sono associati a Charles Widmore. (Coincidenze) Riferimenti culturali * Henny Penny: nella versione originale Sawyer si riferisce a Hurley con questo soprannome, in riferimento ad una favola in cui un pollo crede che il cielo stia cadendo, indicando una credenza in un disastro imminente. * Preludio in do diesis minore: Ben sta suonando al piano questa composizione del 1892 di Sergej Rachmaninov, prima della telefonata. * The shape of things to come: il titolo originale dell'episodio si riferisce al titolo di un libro del 1933 di H.G. Wells che è scritto sotto forma di un romanzo di storia futura. Una delle impostazioni principali del romanzo è l'Iraq, in particolare la città di Bassora, che è al centro di uno stato mondiale che emerge dopo il collasso della civiltà e diventa in effetti la capitale del mondo. * Sulla strada: il nome con cui si presenta Ben in Tunisia, Dean Moriarty, è il nome di uno dei protagonisti di questo romanzo del 1957 di Jack Kerouac. Questo libro cosituisce una sorta di manifesto della Beat Generation. ** Un passaporto con il nome Dean Moriarty è stato visto per la prima volta nell'episodio "L'economista". * Sherlock Holmes: Moriarty è anche il cognome del professor James Moriarty, il più noto antagonista e genio matematico di Sherlock Holmes. Nel racconto L'ultima avventura, Moriarty fa una visita a sorpresa a Holmes per affrontarlo ed entrambi rilasciano un ultimatum all'altro per quanto riguarda la loro continua ricerca reciproca nello stesso modo in cui Ben visita Widmore e lanciando minacce sulle loro rispettive ricerche. * Seconda guerra del Congo: Ben osserva che Martin Keamy è diventato un mercenario dopo la sua permanenza nei marines, in particolare in Uganda. La Seconda Guerra del Congo ha avuto luogo ufficialmente dal 1998 al 2003, con l'Uganda che si oppose alla Repubblica Democratica del Congo. Questo conflitto era molto probabilmente quello a cui si riferiva Ben, visto che Keamy arrivò sull'isola nel 2004. Tecniche di narrazione * Hurley ripete una sua vecchia frase, "Moriremo tutti", anche se stava parlando del gioco del Risiko. * Hurley commenta durante la partita di Risiko che l'Australia è la chiave dell'intero gioco; Le connessioni dei sopravvissuti con l'Australia sono fondamentali per l'intera serie, poiché è da dove è partito il volo 815. * Tre sopravvissuti (uno dei quali indossa una maglietta rossa) vengono uccisi nell'attacco iniziale al campo. * Jack prende una pillola, che dice di aver prescritto per sé, mentre Kate lo guarda sospettosamente. Questo prefigura la dipendenza da medicinali di Jack che tenta di autoprescriversi dopo essere stato salvato. * Claire viene separata da Aaron e quasi uccisa mentre Hurley si prende cura del bambino. Questo prefigura che Aaron venga separato da Claire e posto sotto le cure di Kate dopo aver lasciato l'isola. * Kate dice a Jack: "sembri terribile" a cui Jack risponde: "grazie"; questo stesso scambio avviene durante il flashforward nell'episodio "Attraverso lo Specchio". * Quei sopravvissuti che seguirono Locke, optando per chiedere protezione per paura dell'equipaggio del cargo, sono in fin dei conti quelli che vengono attaccati e / o uccisi da questi. * Ben si sveglia indossando un parka in mezzo al deserto. * Locke non voleva uccidere Ben di fronte ad Alex ("Morte accertata"), ed alla fine è Alex ad essere giustiziata davanti a Ben. * Ben aveva detto a Michael nell'episodio "Vi presento Kevin Johnson" che non ucciderà una persona innocente, ma ora dice a Charles Widmore che intende uccidere Penelope, che è innocente. * Ben informa Widmore che cercherà Penny, mentre Widmore dice che continuerà a cercare l'isola. Entrambi dicono che l'altro non troverà quello che sta cercando. In effetti, entrambi gli uomini alla fine trovano quello che stavano cercando, Ben nell'episodio "Ciò che è morto è morto" e Widmore nell'episodio "Dottor Linus" . * Il logo DHARMA e il nome Halliwax sul parka di Ben prefigurano l'apparizione della stazione Orchidea. Analisi della storia * Keamy ed i suoi uomini attaccano le baracche mentre il gruppo di Locke cerca di difendersi. * Ben assume il comando tattico mentre le baracche sono sotto assedio. * Keamy uccide Alex. * L'abilità di Ben di evocare, dirigere e / o controllare il Mostro termina l'assedio alle baracche. * Locke e Sawyer discutono con chi andrà Hurley. * Alex viene ucciso da Keamy, un ex sottufficiale militare che lavora per Charles Widmore. Ben impiega in seguito Sayid, un ex ufficiale militare, come assassino il cui ruolo principale è uccidere la squadra di Widmore, e forse la figlia di Widmore, Penny. * Ben, Hurley e Locke partono per trovare La capanna di Jacob. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Ben dice a Sayid che ha usato Elizabeth (barca a vela) per andarsene dall'isola. (Si vive insieme, si muore soli) (La ballerina di vetro) * Ben sa che Hurley ha visto La capanna di Jacob dopo il suo errore nella giungla. (Morte accertata) * Locke accusa Ben di aver mentito quando ha detto di non sapere cosa fosse il mostro di fumo. (Morte accertata) * Sayid pensò con il suo cuore invece che con la sua pistola e fu reclutato da Ben come assassino. (L'economista) * Ben dice a Miles che sembra improbabile che ottenga i suoi 3.200.000 di dollari dopo l'attacco alle baracche. (Pessimi affari) * Ben dice a Sawyer di aver mandato via Danielle, Alex e Karl il giorno prima. (Vi presento Kevin Johnson) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Charles Widmore ha un bicchiere del whisky scozzese MacCutcheon mentre parla con Ben. (Déjà vu) * Kate dice a Jack "sembri terribile" a cui Jack risponde "grazie". (Attraverso lo Specchio) * Alex viene giustiziata di fronte a Ben. Locke aveva precedentemente detto a Sawyer che non potevano uccidere Ben di fronte ad Alex. (Morte accertata) * Viene rivelato il motivo per cui Sayid lavorerà per Ben. (L'economista) * Ben usa uno dei suoi passaporti falsi. (L'economista) * Nella suite di Charles Widmore si può notare il dipinto ad olio visto durante l'asta per il giornale di bordo della Roccia Nera, dal titolo Black Rock Storm, che raffigura la Roccia Nera. (La costante) Domande senza risposta * Quando e perché Ben è stato in Tunisia prima? * Cosa sono le regole? ** Come sono cambiate? ** Perché Ben non può uccidere Widmore? Categoria:Episodi della quarta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Ben